The method and apparatus in accordance with the invention pertains to photography and particularly to apparatus and methods for producing an image on a piece of print paper with an enlarger. In the prior art method and apparatus an image is produced by an enlarger which is projected on a piece of print paper for a given interval of time and thereafter the paper is put in a developing solution for some finite time. It is inherently necessary to use a trial and error process of varying the exposure time of the print paper and varying the time of deposition of the print paper in a developing solution to produce the desired photographic image fixed on the print paper. Because of the wide variation necessary in times required for different subject matter, film etc. it is difficult to anticipate what is the necessary finite time. The trial and error process is even more pronounced when certain techniques known as dodging, burning in and solarization are employed.
Conventional apparatus where the print paper is merely deposited below the surface of a developing solution in a conventional tray does not permit simultaneous exposure and development because the immersion of the print paper in the developing solution would produce ripples. These ripples will continue for an interval longer than the maximum time which the print may be left in the developing solution. It will be understood that if an attempt is made to produce an image while the ripples are present, there will be serious distortion produced. It will also be understood that if the print paper is left in the developing solution longer than the maximum time (which ordinarily is about three minutes) the print paper will be over developed and will be useless. Even if the ripples were to continue for only a minute instead of for three minutes, it would substantially reduce the latitude which the operator would have in producing the desired image on the print paper.
It is an object of the invention to provide apparatus and a method which will allow concurrent projection of an image from an enlarger on a piece of print paper while it is immersed in a developing solution so that a substantial part of the trial and error approach is eliminated.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus which will avoid the formation of ripples directly above the print paper.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus which will facilitate the use of techniques known as dodging, burning in and solarization by making it possible for the operator to see the image being formed on the printing paper contemporaneously with the projection thereon by the enlarger so that the effects of exposure may be observed and corrected during the development process so that artistic control may be provided over the printing of photographs.